This invention relates to a display device for use on and in conjunction with vehicles of various descriptions. More specifically, the invention deals with a display device cooperating with the usual vehicle odometer to give visual indications as to specific items of inspection and/or servicing which must be performed on various parts of the vehicle as the same travels prescribed distances.
There are various items of maintenance to which a vehicle driver or owner must attend periodically to keep the vehicle in good repair and working order. Such items of vehicular maintenance include the change of engine oil, the tuning of the engine, brakes and so forth, and the change of tires and other parts. Usually the vehicle manufacturer specifies the distances of vehicle travel at which particular maintenance items should be executed. Oblivious of the specified distances, however, the vehicle driver often fails to perform, or to have performed by servicemen, the necessary inspection or servicing of the vehicle at due times. This can result not only in a trouble in some working part of the vehicle but, worse yet, in a serious traffic accident.
There has been proposed a device which is driven from the usual odometer of the vehicle to indicate specific maintenance items to be performed at various distances traversed by the vehicle. This prior art device, however, has no means for locking the indications made, so that the indications disappear as the travel distance of the vehicle increases, even though the driver has not carried the indicated maintenance items into effect.